


honey pie

by williamwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, mike loves will more than anything, pure fluff, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamwheeler/pseuds/williamwheeler
Summary: mike gets flustered easily, and will takes advantage of it.





	honey pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=el).

> thank u el for giving me yet another adorable fic idea ily

mike and will had been dating for about 3 months, and mike could say he was  _ whipped. _ every time he saw will walk into a room, his stomach filled with butterflies, and he felt like his heart would stop whenever will said  _ “i love you”.  _ and mike knew will was keenly aware of how easily mike got flustered, and he tended to use it to his advantage, calling mike every pet name under the sun in an attempt to paint the other’s cheeks pink and cause him to erupt in giggles. and it worked.  _ every time. _

it all started when will was over at mike’s, the two boys chilling in his basement, watching random films that mike found in his box of tapes, eating popcorn and drinking an unhealthy amount of coca cola. both boys sat in one of the recliners. most people would say that being that close together with someone in such a small space is uncomfortable, but will and mike made it work. mike was sitting normally, and will was situated on his lap, head resting on mike’s shoulder and his legs entangled with mike’s longer ones, will occasionally pressing light kisses to mike’s neck, making the other boy furiously blush.

when the movie they were watching ended, mike moved to get up and change it to another, but will gently grabbed his arm, groaning.

“babyyyy… you’re so warm, please don’t leave.” will dragged out the word  _ baby,  _ and the nickname made mike flush crimson. somehow one word made his knees feel weak and his heart burst. he stopped in his tracks and gazed back at will, who was dramatically pouting his lips, and mike thought it was absolutely  _ adorable _ .

“o-oh- i’ll be right back.” mike chuckled, still taken aback by will’s words. when he returned, will placed a kiss to his cheek.

“i love you, daring.” will whispered, and mike got that weak knee feeling again. since when did pet names make him so lovesick?

“oh my god will,  _ stop”  _ he replied, joke evident in his tone.

“why should i? you’re my pumpkin, my angel cakes, my baby, my sweetie pie, and i’m not gonna stop.” will seemed to have an infinite vocabulary of nicknames to give mike, and was not afraid to list them all. mike knew that the huge, dorky grin on his face was probably ridiculous, so he decided to mess with will too. give him a taste of his own medicine.

“alright, fine,  _ honey pie,  _ keep on doing it then.” mike replied with a sly grin. will was covering his face with his hands in an instant, trying to hide his smile and his blush. mike knew it had worked. and he couldn’t help but feel warm looking at his adorable boyfriend.

he pressed a kiss to his nose, and then to his forehead, intertwining his fingers with will’s.

“i love you, pooky pie.” he said, whispering the last two words.

will moved back a bit, wide-eyed, before bursting into laughter. 

“pooky pie? oh my  _ god  _ mike.” he was still laughing, barely able to get the words out. mike joined in, attempting to give will more kisses, but finding it difficult as both boys couldn’t contain their laughter.

needless to say, they missed most of the next movie. they were too busy laughing, kissing, and coming up with more cheesy pet names.


End file.
